1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tinted windows and more particularly pertains to an adjustable window tinting system for limiting a passage of both visible light and radiative heat through an automobile window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tinted windows is known in the prior art. More specifically, tinted windows heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of limiting a passage of both heat and light through window glass are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, an adjustable tint window with an electrochromatic conductive polymer is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,923 which includes first and second window panes delimiting a cavity containing an ion-conducting electrolyte that contacts opposing surfaces of the first and second window panes. Applying a potential between the first and second window panes provides a selected amount of light transmittance upon a passage of current therebetween.
Another patent of interest U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,705 which discloses a photochromatic glass highlight mask. The highlight mask is especially suited for printing from positive color transparencies and is made of a photochromatic glass such as Corning "PHOTOGRAY EXTRA" sunglass lens material.
Other relevant patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,957, U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,406, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,976.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they aforementioned patents do not describe a selectively variable window tinting system for limiting a passage of visible light and radiative heat through an automobile window. Therefore, the present invention attempts to overcome deficiencies present in conventional automobile glass by providing window glass which may be selectively tinted during the day time but which will remain clear for nighttime driving. In this respect, the adjustable window tinting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of selectively limiting a passage of both visible light and radiative heat through an automobile window.